


Growing Old

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentions of Cancer, Other, Surgery, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My pairings have always been a little differentI but I love to try out new pairings and see what others think about them, some work…some don’t, but you have to try. Alan didn’t get to grow old in life but he lives on here. I have no idea where this story is heading so please bare with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
…  
People say that there’s always that one moment that changes you life forever, a moment that makes you revaluate everything in your life. A touch, a smell, a sound, sometimes…even a phone call. Emma was just putting out some cheese and biscuits when the phone rang.  
“This had better be an emergency or someone is in serious trouble….oh darling, I…we didn’t have plans tonight did we darling, otherwise I’m afraid I may have double booked myself and I…what is it?”  
Emma stood in her kitchen listening to her friend on the other end of the line when Liam walked in, grabbing a bottle of wine, ready to pour Emma another glass. He stopped what he was doing when he took in the lost look she had on her face, tears beginning in her eyes as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone.  
“No, of course darling…yes. Don’t be silly, of course I’ll come over…give me half an hour, alright bye.”  
Emma put the phone down as Liam came over to her, his hand resting on her back as she kept her head down.  
“Em what’s wrong..Gaia? Tindy?”  
Emma turned to him, looking up at him as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
“It’s Alan…he has cancer.”  
Liam stood open mouthed as Emma began crying again, gathering her in his arms to comfort her. They stood in her kitchen for a good ten minutes before she composed herself enough for him to speak.  
“When did he find out?”  
“Today, he said he’s not been feeling great lately and he decided to go and see his doctor last week.”  
“Is it treatable?”  
“I’ve no idea…I don’t even know what type of cancer he has or how serious is it, he wouldn’t tell me over the phone. I have to go to him.”  
“Of course I understand, we can do this another time.”  
Emma nodded before grabbing her bag and car keys from the counter before stopping in the doorway.  
“Dammit.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t drive, I had two glasses of wine before you arrived and another one while we were chatting.”  
“Well, I could drive you.”  
“Darling are you sure you don’t mind?”  
“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t, come…I’ll just grab my jacket.”  
…  
Liam drove Emma to Alan’s as quickly as he could with the traffic in London, looking over at her every so often as tears fell from her face as she thought about her best friend. Liam, despite being in the same business had never really gotten to know Alan as well as Emma had, though they spent time chatting together when they’d filmed Love Actually. Emma would always try to get them both with her when they had breaks in between takes or lunches together. Emma was always trying to find a nice woman to set Liam up with after the death of his wife a few years before but even she knew no woman would ever match up and since Alan’s separation from his partner, all he ever wanted to do was sit on his sofa, thinking about his breakup. The two of them were in Emma’s eyes as bad as one another, both impossible to help find love.  
“Emma? We're here.” Liam smiled towards her.  
“Oh, right yes..right.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“What do I say to him, Liam what do I say? I honesty don’t know where to begin. Alan’s never been sick in his life, how do I help him deal with all of this.”  
“Sometimes, just being there is enough. You’ll know what to do.”  
Emma nodded her head before patting his hand and getting out of the car. She was about to make her way up the steps when she suddenly turned, knocking on Liam’s window as he rolled it down.  
“I’m not a coward, I’m really not but this is new for me. I know it’s a lot to ask but…would you come in with me?”  
“Me…Em, he doesn’t want me in there. He called you.”  
“He knows you.”  
“Not very well, we didn’t spend that much time together on set.”  
“Well enough…oh Liam please come with me, I don’t know if I can do this on my own.”  
Liam so the pleading in her eyes before he found himself agreeing and got out of the car to join her. Emma’s arm slipped through his as she turned them towards the door.  
“I can never thank you enough darling, really.”  
“It’s alright; I just hope Alan doesn’t mind the intrusion.”  
“Well…let’s deal with that when it arises, come on.”  
…  
Alan had been sitting in the front room, jazz playing in the background when he heard the front door. He sat for a few moments, taking a few steady breaths before getting up to answer the door. He was about to say something witty when he opened the door but stopped when he saw that Emma wasn’t alone.  
“Emma.”  
“Hello darling, how are? Stupid question, can we come in.”  
“Of course.”  
Emma walked past and through to the front room as Liam stepped inside while Alan closed the door behind him.  
“I hope you don’t mind that she brought me along, she had a few glasses of wine and couldn’t drive so I offered to bring her.”  
“It’s fine…how is she?”  
“How’s she? She’s upset obviously but more importantly, how are you.”  
Alan looked up to see nothing but concern on Liam’s face.  
“Sorry, I know we don’t know each other as well as you and Em but…”  
“No, no it’s okay. I don’t really know how I feel yet, it hasn’t quite sunk in.”  
Liam without thinking placed his hand on Alan’s shoulder as a sign of support and comfort.  
“Go on through.”  
Liam walked ahead of Alan as he entered the front room, Emma pacing back and forth as she bit her finger nail, which she always did when she was stressing about something. Alan came in behind Liam, seeing the look Emma had on her face.  
“Oh for god sake woman, sit down before you wear a hole in my floorboards.”  
Alan sat down beside Liam as Emma watched them both, Liam feeling a bit uncomfortable, unsure if he should really be there. Emma took a seat on the coffee table, facing Alan before she took hold of his hands in her.  
“Talk to me, what did the doctor say exactly. What kind of cancer is it?”  
“Pancreatic.”  
“Oh god.”  
“They’ve caught it early, stage 1 so there’s surgery.”  
“What kind of surgery, when will they do it…will it take you a while to recover, what….”  
“Em…don’t bombard him with so many questions right now. They’ve caught it early which is a good thing.” Liam said.  
“You’re right, sorry. Alan I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to apologise, I know you’re worried too.”  
“Right so, the surgery…tell me about it.”  
“Why don’t I go and make us some tea while you two talk.” Liam suggested.  
“Would you mind darling.” She smiled.  
“Not at all.”  
Liam got up and made his way in to the kitchen as Emma took his seat, wrapping an arm around Alan’s shoulder.  
“Are you two seeing each other?” Alan asked.  
“Of course not darling, too soon after my separation and anyway, I still have hope Greg and I will work things out. I am trying to find someone for Liam though, he’s been on his own too long.”  
“No luck.”  
“Every woman I try to set him up with, he’s not interested. I’m running out of women.” She joked.  
“Maybe he likes being on his own.”  
“Mmmm, like you?”  
“It has it’s upsides.”  
“More down than up I imagine, anyway come on…this surgery your doctor wants you to have, tell me about it.”  
“The cancers stage 1B which means the cancer is completely inside the pancreas,  
it’s bigger than 2cm but it means that there’s no cancer in the lymph nodes or  
other areas of the body.”  
“Oh, well that’s good isn’t it?”  
“The surgery, the doctor called it PPPD, it stands for pylorus preserving  
pancreaticoduodenectomy.  
I think I pronounced it right, I heard enough about it today.”  
“And how does it work?”  
“They remove part of my pancreas, the beginning of my small bowel, as well as my gallbladder and bile duct.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“When they’ve removed all of that they join the tail of my pancreas and the remaining part of my bowel together. It’s major surgery and it will take me a while to recover.”  
“But it will save you.”  
Alan nodded his head as Emma smiled before hugging him tightly. Liam watched them from the doorway, listening to everything Alan had told Emma about the surgery, a part of him hating that this great man had to go through any of it.  
…  
Emma came though to the kitchen a little while later to find Liam sitting at the counter, stirring the tea in the pot, her hands coming to his shoulders.  
“We wondered where you’d got too.” She smiled against his back.  
“I thought I’d give you both a little time to yourselves.”  
“Thank you darling.”  
“How’s he doing, I heard what he told you about the surgery.”  
“Major surgery, but if it can save his life. Oh god and I just started filming this new movie, maybe I ought to pull out of it. He’s going to need support through this.”  
“I thought you were looking forward to this movie.”  
“I am, I was but…Alan’s more important.”  
“Look, I have no major commitments right now, I just finished filming so...if Alan doesn’t mind…I can always help him out too.”  
“Is this your way of avoiding anymore set-ups?” She joked.  
“Well partly but I’d like to help him too. We didn’t get to know each other that well on Love Actually and well, he needs all the help he can get.”  
“He’ll refuse you know.”  
“Then lets not tell him, when you’re too busy, I’ll just show up. He can’t argue when I’m here to help him.”  
“You’re a great friend Liam, you know that.”  
“Is that your way of saying thanks.”  
“It is, and I mean it…thank you.” She said, kissing his cheek.”  
“ARE WE HAVING TEA OR WHAT?” Alan yelled from the other room.  
“Come on, the master wants his tea.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…  
2 weeks later  
…  
Emma was just leaving the house to go and pick up Alan when she got a message to come to the set of her recent movie and do some re-shoots. She stood on her doorstep, swearing at her phone as a few passerby’s gave her a curious look, before realizing who she was. She quickly dialed Liam’s phone, praying he’d pick up.  
“Em…this is a surprise.”  
“Darling I’m so sorry to call you so early but…”  
“It’s fine, I was up anyway…what do you need?”  
“I was just going over to Alan’s; he’s got an appointment with his doctor to discuss the surgery he needs. I just got a call…I need to go in to re-shoot some scenes, darling is there any chance you could go with him.”  
“Yeah of course, I told you before that I’m happy to help out if you need me too.”  
“The thing is, I never actually mentioned to him about the conversation you and I had that day at his house, about you helping out too. I’m not sure how he’ll take it, seeing you there instead of me.”  
“Well we’ll handle it.”  
“Oh god, I just feel so bad about this, it’s his first big appointment since he told us about the cancer and I can’t be there for him, I promised him I’d always be there for him and now I…”  
“Emma, calm down. Look I’m sure Alan will understand, he knows what the jobs like, last minute call ins and so on, I’m sure he’ll understand.”  
“I’m just not sure how he’ll feel about you going with him, as I said in the beginning, you barely know each other and he…”  
“Look, we’re both grown men…we’ll manage. Go to work and don’t worry about Alan, he’ll be okay, I’ll look after him.”  
“You’re a sweetheart you know that, I don’t know what we’d do without you. If you’re still with him when I finish, I’ll bring dinner over okay.”  
“Now there’s something to look forward too, I’ll speak to you later.”  
“Okay darling, bye.”  
Emma hung up before getting in her car and heading to the set.  
…  
Alan was up stairs, buttoning up his shirt when he heard the door. He gave a small smile to himself as he made his way down stairs to answer it, his smile fading when he realized it wasn’t Emma.  
“Liam?”  
“Hi.”  
“Sorry, I was expecting Emma…can I help you with something.”  
“Emma called me; she was called in to work. She asked if I might drive you to your appointment.”  
“She’s not coming?”  
“She tried to get out of it, but her director was adamant.”  
“I see, well it was nice of her to think of me but you don’t have to give up your day. I can get a taxi, it’s fine and she…”  
“Alan, you’re going in today to discuss the surgery you need…do you really want to go on your own. I know I wouldn’t.”  
“Don’t take this the wrong way but we….”  
“We don’t know each other very well, I know but…I don’t like the idea of you having to go through any of this on your own. Emma was ready to pull out of her movie so that she could spend more time on you and …”  
“She doesn’t have to do that, I never asked her to do that.”  
“I know you didn’t but she loves you, there’s nothing she wouldn’t do for you.”  
“Silly woman.”  
Liam smiled a little as Alan rolled his eyes at Emma.  
“Maybe we should get to know one another better, according to Emma I don’t get out much these days.”  
“Mmmm, she more or less said the same about me.”  
“We should join forces; anything for a quiet life.”  
“I doubt doctors appointments is what you had in mind.”  
“No, but when you’re better, in the meantime...how about letting me in and helping you out.”  
Alan stepped aside so that Liam could come inside before he closed the door.  
“I’ll just finish getting ready.”  
“I’ll wait in the kitchen.”  
Liam waited downstairs as Alan finished getting ready; he made himself some coffee, looking at the clock to see that Alan had been gone for half an hour. He went in to the hallway, calling out to him but got no reply. He made his way up the stairs and towards the end room, the door open slightly. He walked in to see Alan, kneeling beside the bed, holding his head. Without thinking Liam rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him.  
“Alan…what is it?”  
“Got a little warm, light headed.” He said, shakily.  
“Stay there, I’ll get you some water.”  
Liam went out and towards the bathroom, filling a glass and wetting a cloth before going back to Alan, who was trying to get to his feet.  
“Hey, come on, stay where you are.”  
“I’m fine.” He said, falling against Liam’s body.  
Liam placed the water on the floor before wrapping his arm around Alan’s waist and helping him to sit on the edge of the bed before handing him the water.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, taking the glass of water.  
Liam placed the wet cloth at the back of Alan’s neck as he drank the water, a small sigh escaping his lips.  
“That feels nice.”  
“It always helped my wife when she got dizzy.”  
The two men remained quiet as Alan drank the rest of the water, Liam unaware that he was running soothing circles on Alan’s back.  
“Do you feel any better?”  
“A bit, I don’t know what happened.”  
“Do you feel okay to go to your appointment, I can always call them…ask if they could make a house call.”  
“No, no I’ll be fine. The fresh air will do me good.”  
“Okay, let’s get you up.”  
Alan stood up as he swayed slightly, regaining his balance while Liam kept his arm securely around him as they made their way down the stairs and out the door. Alan managed to get in the car without help as he waited for Liam to get in, before driving to the hospital.  
…  
Liam pulled in to the hospital car park, turning off the ignition before turning to Alan who was sitting, staring at the doctors and nurses walking around.  
“Alan…are you ready?”  
“What happened at the house…it’s just the beginning isn’t it.”  
His voice was so full of fear that it made Liam’s stomach clench a little, hating to see such a great formidable man going through this.  
“At least with the surgery, it means you will get better. It’s not forever.”  
“I don’t know if I can do this.”  
“Alan…look at me.”  
Alan turned to Liam to see him staring him down.  
“You’re one of the strongest men I’ve ever known; you don’t let anything pull you down, and this god damn cancer will be no exception. It will be tough but you have Emma and if you let me, you’ll have me too. We’ll help you through this…you won’t be on your own.”  
Liam’s hand moved, covering Alan’s as he gripped it tightly.  
“Thank you.”  
“You ready.”  
“Let’s get this over with.”  
Liam gave him a small smile as they got out and made their way inside. Alan’s doctor had given him access to the staff entrance so that the great British public wouldn’t recognize him, which was one thing he feared the most. His fear of that the papers would say if they got a hold of his condition terrified him, he was having enough trouble dealing with what was happening to him without the rest of the world knowing too. Alan’s doctor was waiting at the back when they arrived and he was taken to her office immediately, Alan allowing Liam to come in with him.  
“Well this is a surprise; I didn’t realize Alan was bringing another star with him. I’m Doctor Lauren Ridley, big fan.”  
“It’s nice to meet you and thank you.” Liam smiled.  
“I thought we were here to talk about me.” Alan spoke up.  
“Yes we are, sorry Alan.”  
“Women and their heroes.”  
“Just ignore him; he likes to take the mickey out of me all the time. I’ve been his doctor for many years.”  
“And you’re still just as annoying.”  
“I love you too…so, how have you been since we last spoke.”  
“Not much to say is there, I have cancer.”  
“Alan.” She warned.  
“I get tired easily, I don’t have much of an appetite.”  
“Anything else?”  
“No.”  
“Alan, tell her.” Liam said.  
“What is it?”  
Alan looked down at his hands as Liam spoke up for him.  
“He’s been having dizzy spells, he had one just before we came here.”  
“Okay and Alan do they last long?”  
“A few minutes.”  
“Well if you have a loss of appetite then light headiness will occur.”  
“You asked me here to talk about the surgery.”  
“I did, we have it booked, aside from the cancer you’re in good health, and you’re strong so we’ve decided to do the surgery as soon as possible. I have you booked in for next Thursday.”  
“That soon.”  
“It’s best not to leave it too long, your cancer is treatable, left unattended for a long period then the cancer may spread and we don’t want that. Now, the surgery you’ll be undergoing is called whipples, as you know we take part of your pancreas, the first part of your small bowel, your gallbladder and bile duct.”  
“Yes I remember what happens.”  
“How long will the surgery take?” Liam asked.  
“The surgery can take between four to seven hours, depending on the general health of the patient.”  
“And he is in good health; he’s not a risk…is he?”  
Alan noted the genuine concern in Liam’s voice as he talked to Lauren.  
“Look, as with every surgery, especially one this big…there is always a risk.”  
“You mean I could die.”  
“You have a 70% survival rate with this surgery, you’re strong…right now, the surgery is in your favour.”  
“And without it.”  
“We can do another procedure which I explained to Alan at our last meeting but as I said back then, there’s no guarantee we’ll get all the cancer…with whipples, we get it all.”  
“With the chance he could die.”  
“Without it, he will die anyway. I don’t mean for it too sound harsh but I’ve always believed in being straight with my patients.”  
“And you always have with me, very well…next Thursday it is.”  
“How long will he have to stay in hospital for after the surgery?”  
“About two weeks.”  
“Two weeks, I’ll go stir crazy.”  
“It will give us time to get your diet and your drug dosage right as well as giving yourself time to heal.”  
“And what about his recovery, how long will that take.”  
“I’m going to lie to you, to either of you…the surgery will take a lot out of you as well as the cancer, the chemo afterwards. Your energy levels will be very low and it can take up to a year to fully recover, it all depends on the patient.”  
“A year.” Alan said.  
“I know the whole thing sounds awful right now but in a year, maybe less…you will be cancer free, you’ll have survived this.”  
“Hey, you won’t be on your own through this, remember that. Emma and I are here for you.” Liam smiled.  
“So, next Thursday?” Lauren asked.  
“I’ll be there.”  
“Good man, I’ll ring you with the time when we’ve set it up and in the meantime, go home, take things easy…let your friends help you.”  
“Don’t worry, he will.”  
Alan got up, giving Lauren his thanks before Liam and Alan made their way back to the car to head home.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…  
Alan was standing by the kitchen window, looking out when Liam walked in.  
“Alan…”  
“Oh sorry, I was making tea, wasn’t I?”  
Alan turned to begin filling the kettle before Liam stopped him.  
“Let me do that, you relax.”  
Alan gave a small smile as he returned to the window; Liam got the cups ready and turned to Alan while the kettle boiled. He came up beside him, a warm hand on his back as Alan relaxed in to his touch.  
“Are you okay?” Liam asked softly.  
“I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t with this surgery aren’t I, either way there’s a chance I could die anyway.”  
“But a 70% chance you’ll survive, you heard what your doctor said…you’re strong.”  
“I don’t feel very strong; I can honestly say I’ve never felt so useless in my entire.”  
Alan’s head fell, as he closed his eyes tightly…trying to regain his control. Liam’s hand moved as his arm found its way around Alan’s shoulders, Alan allowing the other man to hold him.  
“You will get through this, I promise you.”  
Alan turned in his arms to face him, looking up at him.  
“You can’t promise me that, the chances are I’ll die.”  
“Alan stop it, just stop.”  
Alan tensed as Liam held his face in his hands, Liam stared him down, determination in his voice as Alan froze.  
“You’re one of the bravest and strongest men I know, as an actor…your fans love you, as a human being….your friends and family would do anything in their power to help you and wish that you weren’t going through this. No one will walk away from you, we’re all here…I’m here.”  
Alan blinked a few times as their eyes locked, Liam could feel himself leaning forward but he couldn’t stop his actions as his mouth found Alan’s in a kiss. The kettle clicked in the background as Liam stood back, neither man saying a word as Alan tried to piece together what had just happened.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I…I should go.”  
Liam quickly grabbed his jacket from the chair at the counter before leaving the room. Alan stood frozen for a few moments before calling out Liam to wait but hearing the door close.  
…  
Emma arrived at Alan’s just after six, the man looked exhausted when he answered the door.  
“Oh darling, you look awful.”  
“Thank you, just what I needed to hear.”  
“I brought dinner, I did try calling Liam’s mobile but he must have put it on silent…is he in the kitchen.” She said walking through.  
Alan followed her through as she pulled things out of the shopping bag, fruit, vegetables, chicken.  
“Alan where is he?”  
“Oh erm…he left.”  
“He left? But he was to stay with you until I got here.”  
“Emma I’m not a child, I’m quite capable of looking after myself.”  
“Alan darling, you’re not well and for now we….”  
“I’M NOT DEAD YET.”  
Emma stopped what she was doing as she looked up at him, regret in his eyes.  
“Darling…”  
“I’m sorry Emma, I’m just tired.”  
“Has something happened, the hospital?”  
“The appointment was fine, Lauren explained the surgery again and the recuperation period, my stay in the hospital.”  
“Good and it’s all alright?”  
“Yes, everything will be just fine.”  
“You’re sure?”  
Alan kept eye contact with her, as he thought about telling her his survival statistics but thought better of it.  
“I’m sure.”  
“Thank god.” She said, coming over to hug him. “And what about Liam, where is he?”  
“Oh, something came up…an appointment he forgot about. I’m fine, really. I don’t need a babysitter.”  
“I don’t mean for it to feel like that, we just want to take care of you. You don’t have to deal with any of this on your own. Liam and I, we’re always here for you.”  
“I know…thank you.”  
“Was he alright today, to spend time with?” She smiled.  
“He was…he kept my mind of things.”  
“I think over time, you two will become good friends. You’re both single, both actors, you have similar musical states etc. I’m actually surprised you didn’t spend more time getting to know one another during Love Actually.”  
“We were busy Emma.”  
“True…so, I think you should try to eat something.”  
“I’m not really that hungry.”  
“Please…try for me. I’ll make something light.”  
“Fine, can I help.”  
“You will do nothing of the sorts, you go through and rest…I’ll call you when dinner’s ready…off you go.”  
Alan was about to reply with something sarcastic but decided against it and did as she asked. He sat down in the front room, putting on some soft music as his mind drifted to Liam and the kiss, his mind going around in circles.  
…  
Liam was drifting off on the sofa when he heard the bell, he jerked his neck when the ring form the door rang through the house, cursing under his breath as he got up to answer it.  
“Em…do you have nay idea what time it is?”  
“Of course I do darling, can I come in.”  
“Sure, come on.”  
Emma followed him through to his den, taking a seat beside him as he ran a hand over his face.  
“Em, I love you I do but…it’s nearly eleven and I was just going to bed.”  
“Oh well it won’t take long, I just wanted to know…what the hell happened between you and Alan today.”  
Liam’s head shot around to meet her gaze and she kept her focus on him.  
“Why, what’s he said?”  
“Well that’s just it darling, he hasn’t said anything…just acting strange, much in the same way you are right now.”  
“Nothing happened.”  
“Did his appointment go alright, he said he was going to be fine but something in his voice told me he wasn’t being entirely honest.”  
“Em he…”  
“I need you to tell me what he can’t, I can’t have things kept hidden from me if we’re to help him through this, do you understand?”  
“The surgery…it is dangerous, he has a 70% chance of survival.”  
“And a 30% chance of death?”  
“Yes.”  
Emma’s face fell, as Liam moved closer to her, taking hold of her hand.  
“The odds are on his side, I told him exactly the same thing. You have to think positive.”  
“What else.”  
“The surgery will take up to seven hours and he’ll need to stay in hospital for at least two weeks, maybe more. He has the chemo after that…his doctor said, if the surgery is a success then it could take up to a year for him to fully recover.”  
“A year?”  
“Better than death, we’ll be there for him. He’ll get through this.”  
“Of course we will…alright, so…what’s happened between you two personally, because something has…he was acting very strangely whenever I mentioned your name.”  
“Em I…”  
“If we’re to help, I need to know.”  
“I can’t, at least…not until I’ve spoken to him first. I’ll sort it out, I promise.”  
“You didn’t argue have a falling out did you?”  
“No, nothing like that.”  
“Then what hap…”  
“Em, I’ll deal with it. Please…trust me on this okay.”  
“Of very well, I should get home. I have an early shoot tomorrow, if you’re going to see him, tell him I’ll call around in the evening to see him would you?”  
“Of course.”  
“Alright…good night darling.”  
Emma kissed his cheek before she got up to leave for the evening, Liam leaning back in the couch, going over in his mind, what he’d say to Alan.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
…  
Liam drove through the streets of London, the strong sun shining through the window, music playing to calm him. He turned the corner, pulling up outside Alan’s home. He closed his eyes as he stared out to the road in front of him, debating whether or not to knock on the door or not. Pretending that nothing had happened seemed to be the best thing in his own mind but if he was to continue offering Alan support during the most difficult time in his life, he knew he couldn’t ignore the current situation. Getting out the car, he walked up the steps before knocking lightly on the door. He looked at his watch, it had just gone nine in the morning, and hopefully Alan would be up. He was rewarded quickly as the door opened and Alan came in to his eye line. The two men stood silently, staring at one another for a few moments before Liam finally found his voice.  
“Hi.” Was all Liam said?  
“Good morning.”  
“I…I don’t really know if I should be here or not but I…”  
“Come in.”  
Alan offered a quick smile before turning to walk in to the house, Liam came in behind him, closing the door behind him and following Alan, who went in to the front room and sat down. When Liam walked in to the room, Alan was putting a book; he’d been in the middle off on the side table before drawing is attention to Liam.  
“Take a seat.”  
Liam was in two minds before Alan rolled his eyes at him.  
“I don’t bite you know.”  
Liam sat down beside him, clenching his hands together as he kept his head down, not really sure where he should even begin.  
“Did Emma get in touch with you last night, she telephoned but she only got your voicemail?” Alan asked.  
“Yeah…yeah she did.”  
“I think I may have upset her, I yelled at her.”  
“I know Em can be a little smothering sometimes but…she only does it because she loves you, she juts wants to help you.”  
“I apologized the moment I did it, it’s hard to stay mad at her…she has a way about her that just…”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Liam smiled up at him.  
“Would you like something to drink…tea, coffee, I can get…”  
“Not right now, look Alan…I think I ought to apologize for my behaviour yesterday; to be honest I’m not really sure why I did what I did. It’s been a very long time since I did something like that and I…”  
“Like what…kissed a man?”  
“I was 24, just starting out in the acting business. There was a man, Sam; he was in his forties…a mentor of sorts. He was very patient with me, helped me prepare for auditions, took me out to drown my sorrows when I didn’t get a part…he was a good friend.”  
“Are you still friends?”  
“Up until his death three years ago.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine, we can’t live forever.”  
Liam looked at Alan, whose head was now down, his eyes closed. Liam quickly realized what he’d said, his hand resting on Alan’s back.  
“Alan I’m sorry, I don’t why I said that, I didn’t mean to imply that you…”  
“No, you’re right. There’s no point in pretending it won’t happen.”  
“Not in the near future…not for you at least.”  
“You heard what my doctor said, she…”  
“Alan, 70% is good.”  
“Then why doesn’t it feel like it.”  
Alan finally looked up, Liam’s eyes fixed on him as his hands shook a little.  
“I know everything seems really bad right now but you will get through this, Em and me…we’re not going anywhere.”  
“Why did you kiss me last night?”  
Alan’s sudden question took Liam by surprise, though it really shouldn’t have.  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“You didn’t, I was just…curious.”  
“All I can say is that I got caught up in a moment, you were hurting and…I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t…you don’t have…”  
“Alan, what’s wrong?”  
Liam noticed the way Alan’s face paled, sweat appearing on his forehead. Before Alan could answer, he was on his feet and rushing out of the room. Liam was right behind him, following him up the stairs as he went in to the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.  
…  
Liam stood outside the door, closing his eyes tightly as he heard Alan being sick on the other side. He knocked lightly, waiting for a sign that he was okay. When Alan didn’t answer he decided to take the chance, turning the door handle, Alan was kneeling in front of the toilet, his head in his hands as his whole body shook. Liam came over, kneeling down beside him, rubbing a hand on his back.  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
Alan didn’t have the strength to argue, getting to his feet with Liam’s help. Liam grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the warm water before handing it to Alan as he cleaned his face.  
“I’m going to get you some water; will you be okay for a minute?”  
“Mmmm.”  
Alan was left alone, taking his toothbrush and giving his mouth a good wash out before washing his hands. Liam came back minutes later to see Alan looking at himself in the mirror as he gripped the sink tightly, his knuckles white.  
“Come on, I think you should rest for a bit.”  
“No…I’m…I’m okay.”  
“You’re a terrible liar Rickman, come on…I’ll keep you company.”  
Alan’s head shot up and Liam went beetroot when he realized what he’d said.  
“Oh…I didn’t mean, what I meant was…I’m making a pigs ear of this.”  
“It’s okay, I’m not tired though.”  
“Okay well, lets get you lying down and we can watch a movie or something, keep your mind off your nausea.”  
“Sounds good.”  
Liam kept his arm around Alan’s waist as he walked him to the bedroom; Alan sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Much better, thank you.”  
Liam took a seat beside him, going very quiet as Alan watched him.  
“You miss your wife?”  
“Everyday, it never stops but it does get easier. She was the only woman I ever loved. I met her just after Sam and there was something about her.”  
“Did she know about you and Sam?”  
“I never hid it from her.”  
“Was there ever any other, during your marriage?”  
“No, I only ever had eyes for Natasha…she was so beautiful.”  
“So Emma trying to set your up with all these women…is it because you just don’t want another relationship or because you don’t want a woman.”  
“I really am sorry for kissing you yesterday, it was out of line.” Liam said, looking up at Alan.  
“The only time I’ve ever been kissed by another man was during the filming of a movie. Liam, I’m not angry at you because of what happened yesterday. You did take me by surprise but…you know we barely know each, despite working together and yet you’ve given up your time to help me through probably one of the worst moments of my life. You don’t have too, it’s not as though Emma’s forcing you…is she?”  
“No, no she’s not forcing me.”  
“You choose to be here, to be here for me and I can’t even begin to thank or repay you for that.”  
Liam moved a little closer to him, taking hold of his hand.  
“You don’t have to repay me for this, for any of it. I want to be here…for you.” He smiled.  
Alan looked in to his eyes, seeing the way Liam watched him, the sympathy…the understanding in him.  
“Liam I…”  
“I can go if you want me too, if you want to be alone.”  
Alan gripped his hand tightly before shaking his head.  
“That’s the last thing I want.”  
“Do you want to lie down, rest for a bit?”  
Alan nodded, as he followed Liam’s movements and moved on to the bed, Liam lying on his right side as Alan lay down beside him. He turned so that his back was facing Liam, feeling him edge closer. Alan’s hand moved behind him, taking a hold of Liam’s as he brought it around his waist. Liam gave him a few moments to get use to the comfort before he edged closer, his hand coming around Alan’s stomach, and bringing him back in to him, holding him close.  
“If you feel awkward, just tell me.” Liam said.  
Alan closed his eyes as his own hand found Liam’s before turning his head slightly to look behind him, Liam watching him with a smile. Alan moved a little, so that he could place a chaste kiss to Liam’s lips.  
“Just…give me a little time to get used to this…is that okay?”  
“It’s more than okay, close your eyes…get some rest. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Alan did as was asked of him, closing his eyes as the sudden tiredness over took him. Smiling to him self as he felt Liam hold him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
…  
The first thing that registered with Alan when he first woke up was the sound of the front door closing. At first he though Liam had left until he felt Liam’s arm tighten around his waist, quickly sitting up when he realized someone else was in the house, Liam opening his eyes when he felt Alan shift suddenly beside him to see Alan with his hands going through his hair.  
“Alan…what’s the matter, are you feeling sick again?”  
“No, I think Emma just walked in.”  
“What…I didn’t hear anything, maybe you…”  
“ALAN DARLING, ARE YOU UP THERE.”  
Alan was suddenly on his feet, pulling on his shirt and trousers.”  
“Wait…did you undress me?” He asked, looking at Liam.  
“Well it got cold during the night, you were sound asleep so yeah, I undressed you and put you to bed.”  
“But you…” Looking at Liam still in his clothes.  
“I slept on top of the bed, don’t worry.”  
“ALAN…ARE YOU IN?”  
“I’M JUST COMING, I’LL BE RIGHT DOWN.”  
“Should I just stay up here, until she goes?”  
“Well I…”  
“I SAW LIAM’S CAR, IS HE UP THERE WITH YOU.”  
“I don’t think hiding out here will work, come on…we’re grown men for god sake.”  
“Hang on, are you sure about this. You said you wanted to take it one day at a time.” Liam added.  
“She doesn’t need to know we shared a bed, you spent the night in the spare room and anyway…she’s seen your car.”  
“Right.”  
“DARLING…”  
“OH FOR GOD SAKE WOMAN…WE’RE COMING.” Alan said in his usual manner.  
Liam stood up, coming around and sorted Alan’s collar for him. Smiling as Alan looked him in the eyes.  
“We’ll be fine…don’t worry.” Was all Liam said as he turned and walked out of the room.  
…  
Emma was in the kitchen making some coffee when she heard the footsteps entering the kitchen to see Liam walking in, followed slowly by Alan.   
“Ahhh, there you are. I was beginning to think you were both hiding from me. Everything alright?”  
“Fine.” Was all Alan said.  
“Are you sure darling, you look like a deer caught in the headlights…as a matter of fact, you both do?” she smiled.  
“It’s just…early, we were still asleep.”  
“You were?”  
“I slept here last night, we were chatting, I had a few glasses of wine…didn’t think I should drive home so Alan kindly offered me his guest room.”  
“Oh, well isn’t that nice darling. Comfy mattress isn’t it, one of the best I’ve ever slept on.”  
Alan’s head shot up at her comment, rolling his eyes when Liam agreed with her.  
“Now, are you both hungry…I brought some pastries?”  
“I’m starving…Alan?”  
“Actually I’m not really sure I…”  
“You have to eat something, remember what we talked about last night.”  
“Liam’s right darling; you need to keep your strength up. I could make you something if you don’t want one of these…though I ought to add they are really delicious.” She smiled.  
“Maybe I could manage one then.”  
Liam and Alan took a seat at the counter as Emma placed each of the pastries on to a plate and handed them to both men before she poured the coffee.  
“So…how are you both this morning?”  
“Yeah we’re good.”  
“And you’re talking now.”  
“Why wouldn’t we be talking?” Alan asked.  
“I thought you’d had some kind of disagreement yesterday, at least that’s what you said darling.” She asked, looking at Liam.  
Alan turned his head to the younger man, curiousity on his face as Liam looked at him.  
“It wasn’t anything big…it was just…look everything is fine now so can we just move on.”  
“Very well, so Alan…Liam said your operation will be next Thursday?”  
“So I’ve been told.”  
“Darling look at me…Alan look at me.”  
Alan put down the pastry and looked over at Emma, whose hand was outstretched. She took tight hold of his hand, forcing him to look at her.  
“Everything will be alright; we’re both here for you. You will get through this.”  
“I know…thank you.”  
“I mean it.”  
“I know you do….look if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go and take a shower.”  
“Oh…alright, well I have to go to the set after this so we’ll speak later tonight.”  
“That sounds good.”  
Alan got up, coming around to Emma as he placed a kiss to her head before hugging her.  
“I’ll see you both later.”  
…  
Alan made his way up stairs, Emma making sure he was out of ear shot before she turned back in to the kitchen and took a seat beside Liam.  
“So?” She asked.  
“So…what?”  
“I’m not an idiot you know…the mattress in his guest room is one of the most uncomfortable things I’ve ever slept on in my entire life. That’s why he bought it, so he didn’t have people wanting to stay over after the dinner parties him and Rima used to have. You sleep on it once, you never want too again. So, I’ll ask again….what’s going on.”  
“Look he…he had a really bad bout of nausea last night and he didn’t want to be left alone so, I stayed.”  
“But not in the guest room?”  
“No.”  
“And it wasn’t the couch because you both came from up stairs when I arrived.”  
“He didn’t want to be alone, so I suggested that we watch TV for a bit, take his mind off things and we ended up falling asleep.”  
“Why do I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.”  
“That’s all.”  
Emma eyed him closely before taking a drink of her coffee.  
“Very well, I’ll leave it at that. Now, on another note…I have a wonderful woman to set you up with. I’ve made reservations at the lovely French place you like for Saturday night, she’ll meet you there. Her names Catherine, she’s a make up artist on my movie, she’s lovely…around our age. I think you’ll really like her.”  
“Oh Em I…I don’t know. I mean with Alan as he is I really think that right now we need to be focused on him.”  
“You can’t stop your life just for Alan and anyway, I’m here to help him too. One night off won’t kill you.”  
“Emma I…”  
“Saturday night…at eight…don’t be late. I better run, I’ll see you later.”  
Before Liam could argue, she was up…giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
…  
Alan knocked on Liam’s front door a few days later, surprise in his eyes when Liam opened the door, dressed in a suit.  
“Alan…”  
“Hello.”  
“How did you….sorry, this is unexpected.”  
“Forgive me; I got your address from Emma. We haven’t spoken in a few days and I was well…I was concerned that perhaps I might have offended you in someway.”  
“Offended me? Of course not.”  
“It just seems as though you might be trying to avoid me, if you felt uncomfortable the other day when Emma came by unexpectedly then I…”  
“It’s nothing like that, look come inside.”  
Liam stood aside as Alan walked inside, waiting for Liam to close the door before following him through to his sitting room, a glass of scotch sitting on the table.  
“Take a seat.”  
Liam sat down beside Alan, as the older man took in his surroundings.  
“You have a nice home.”  
“Thanks, just me now. A little quiet sometimes, I think that’s why Em tries so hard to fine me a woman.”  
“She’s still trying is she?”  
“She is, actually that’s where I’m going tonight.”  
“A date…oh, I see.”  
“Alan I…”  
“No please, you don’t have to explain anything to me Liam. I have no say in who you date.”  
“She caught me off guard; she’d already arranged the date before I could find a reason not to go.”  
Alan got to his feet, Liam’s eyes following him before he himself stood up.  
“I should go, things to arrange.”  
“Alan, this doesn’t mean anything. It’s just dinner; I’m going out of courtesy to both Emma and Catherine.”  
Alan remained quiet for a few moments, Liam watching him closely for any kind of reaction.  
“As I said, it’s none of my business. I should go, let you get ready.”  
“Alan please I…”  
“You don’t have to explain, enjoy your evening Liam.”  
Alan offered a warm smile before walking away, the front door closing behind him as Liam sat back down, taking a long gulp of his drink.  
…  
Liam arrived at Orrery before eight and was escorted to the table Emma had booked for them. He ordered a bottle of white wine and waited patiently for Catherine to arrive. Liam could feel his stomach churning at the thought of sitting through a date he didn’t even want to be on. He felt sorry for the woman meeting him, knowing that nothing could happen with her. Why hadn’t he just told Emma the truth, the simple fact that he was beginning to have feelings for Alan and didn’t want or need to be set up with a woman he had no interest in? He looked up to see a woman of fifty, short blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in a simple black dress. He gave a warm smile as she approached with the waiter, the young man pulling her chair out for her as she sat down and gave her thanks.  
“Liam, hello it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Catherine.”  
“It’s lovely to meet you, Emma’s told me a lot about you.”  
“She has, really.”  
“Okay not really. I’m sorry, a little nervous.”  
“You’re nervous, I’m the one who should be nervous. I’m on a date with a movie star.”  
“I didn’t know if you liked red or white wine so I ordered white, if you don’t like it I could get you something else.”  
“I like white wine but I prefer beer, I’m a simple girl really.” She smiled.  
“A beer girl, well that’s different.”  
Liam and Catherine chatted for a little while before ordering their meal, she appeared to be a really nice person, and Liam did enjoy listening to her talk about her work as make-up artists and finding a great friendship in Emma, but Liam’s mind kept drifting back to Alan…wondering what he was doing at that moment.  
“I suppose being an Actor can be touch on all relationships though right? Liam, earth to Liam.”  
Liam’s head shot up when he realized she had asked a question.  
“Sorry.”  
“I maybe just a make-up artists but something tells me you’d rather be anywhere but here tonight.”  
“No it’s not that it’s just I…oh god I’m sorry Catherine.”  
“Emma guilted you in to this date didn’t she? It’s okay you don’t have to answer that one. I already know the answer.”  
“It’s not that you don’t seem like a very nice woman, it’s just that I…”  
“You’re not looking for a relationship are you?”  
“It’s not that, well not entirely it’s just…I have met someone.”  
“Oh I see, Emma never said.”  
“That’s because she doesn’t know, it’s only recently that it happened and trying to find a way to tell her has been, well she doesn’t let you get a word in sometimes.”  
“You like her, this woman.”  
Liam went silent when she asked, his eyes looking away from her as he took a long gulp of wine. Catherine took note of the sudden embarrassment on his face.  
“Oh…it’s not a she is it?”  
“It’s…complicated.”  
“Why, what’s complicated. You’ve met someone who makes you happy and it just so happens to be another man…there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“I’m not just any normal man Catherine, I’m well known. Something like this could be problematic and not juts for me.”  
“Okay, look you don’t know me very well but you can trust me. I won’t repeat anything you say to me here tonight. This other man, is he famous too?”  
Liam nodded his head as Catherine gave him a warm smile before reaching over and placing her hand over his.  
“I’ve never really understood the whole Hollywood thing, people making mountains out of mole hills when people of the same sex begin dating. You love who you love, at least that’s the way I see it…screw everyone else, if they don’t understand, especially the people in your life, and closest to you then they’re not really people you need in your life. This man, if you really feel something for him then you should go to him. Tell him how you feel, for all you know…he may just feel the same way about you, but you’ll never know unless you do something about it.”  
“He knows, but I think he’s scared about it all. About what others would say and he’s going through a lot of his own issues right now.”  
“Then surely having someone like you by his side, someone who cares about him and wants to be there for him should be enough. Go to him, tell him you love him.”  
“Love him I…”  
“It’s clear to me that you do; otherwise you wouldn’t feel this guilty about being here with me right now.”  
“I feel awful, I’ve been a terrible date.”  
“Plenty more fish in the sea, isn’t that the saying and anyway, if at least one of us can be happy then…this evening has been somewhat a success.”   
Liam stood up, coming around to Catherine, who got to her feet as Liam leaned in and kissed her.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as understanding as you Catherine, I’m sorry that I couldn’t be the one for you.”  
“But you can be someone’s and that’s what matters, go to him.”  
“Thank you, I mean that.”  
“Do me a favour…call me; let me know how things work out for you.”  
“I will.”  
“Go…be with him.”  
Liam gave his thanks before paying the waiter and making sure they got Catherine a taxi home before he left the restaurant.  
…  
Alan was on the phone with Rima, deciding that he ought to let her know about the cancer. He spend more than an hour on the phone with her as they talked about what would happen, Alan explaining the Liam and Emma were on hand to help him out.   
“Rima…sweetheart I know, I know you do. You don’t have to do that, I’m not you responsibility anym..I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that I just, I don’t expect you to drop everything for me. I know…I’ll always love you too, of course I’ll keep you updates…I know. Look I have to go, that’s the front door. I’ll call you again soon, take care…bye.”  
Alan put down the phone before getting up and going out in to the hallway to answer the door.  
“Liam…what are you…”  
Before Alan could finish, Liam was waking over the threshold, his hands cupping Alan’s face before leaning in to kiss him. Alan nearly fell back until he felt Liam’s right hand leave his face, coming around his waist, keeping him close to him. Alan let a soft moan escape him as Liam deepened the kiss before both men finally pulled back for air. Alan finally looked in to Liam’s eyes as the younger man smiled at him.  
“I take it your date was a bust?”  
“Actually no, she was very helpful.”  
Alan raised his eyebrows, not sure what Liam was getting at.  
“Oh?”  
“She made me realize something.”  
“And what was that?”  
“She made me realize that in a short space of time, whether it’s possible or not…I’ve fallen in love with you.”  
“You’ve…I wasn’t aware I had such an effect on you.”  
“Alan?”  
“Mmmm.” He answered, looking up at Liam.  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
Alan leaned in and kissed him again, this time taking more control of the kiss as he felt Liam close the door behind him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

I’m so sorry for the long wait for those who were reading it, I hope you’re still with me. I’ll try to be quicker with the next chapter.  
…  
Chapter 7  
…  
Alan was lying on his side, a strong arm over his waist, holding him close, he turned his head to see Liam sleeping peacefully beside him, his face content. Alan looked over at the clock, realising that he needed to take his medication. He slowly slid out of the bed, going in to the bathroom, opening the small bottle and putting two pills in to his hand before placing them in to his mouth and filling his glass with water to help the pills go down easier. Liam stirred, reaching over to feel the empty space beside him. He opened his eyes, looking towards the bathroom, worry filling him immediately. He got out of bed, walking over to the bathroom door, pushing it open slightly to see Alan staring at himself in the mirror, his hands gripping the sink.  
“Hey, you okay?”   
Alan turned around to see a concerned look on Liam’s face before nodding his head and turning to sit on the edge of the bath. Liam followed his movements, taking a seat beside him as they sat in silence for a few moments.  
“Were you feeling sick?”  
“No, just taking my medication.”  
“Good, are you…you don’t regret what happened last night, do you?”  
Alan could hear the panic in Liam’s voice, expecting to hear the worst before Alan reached out to take tight hold of his hand.  
“Of course I don’t regret what happened, I wouldn’t have allowed you to go as far as we did if I didn’t want this.”  
“You just looked a little unsure of things when I walked in here just now.”  
“It’s not you, or us. I was just thinking about this damn disease and how this is going to be my life for the best part of a year now.”  
“The pills?”  
“Medication, surgery, sickness, pain, recovery…all of it.”  
“I know it’s going to suck like hell for you, and it will seem like the year will be one of the longest you’ll ever go through, but just keep thinking about the end result, you’ll be alive, you’ll be well again and that’s all anyone wants, Emma and I…you fans, your family, we don’t want to lose you.”  
Alan looked in to Liam’s eyes, before he leaned in and kissed him, feeling Liam’s arm going around his shoulder.  
“Thank you, I know I shouldn’t feel sorry for myself.”  
“You’re allowed too, what you’re facing, no one should have to go through, but you won’t be alone…I promise you.”  
“I’m not going to lie to you, and Emma knows from experience, I’m very stubborn, I will yell, tell you I don’t need you, yell at you to leave. You might want to leave.”  
“Nothing you can say to me will ever make me walk away, nothing.”  
“I’m glad you came here last night.”   
“I am too, how do you feel about some breakfast?”  
“I’ll try.”  
“I’ll be down stairs.”  
Alan allowed Liam to kiss him before he was left alone in the bathroom, while Liam went to make them breakfast.  
…  
Emma was sitting at one of the tables outside the bistro as she waited patiently for her friend to arrive, looking up when she heard the sound of heels approaching her.  
“Darling, I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”  
“Sorry, the traffic held me up. You haven’t been waiting long have you?”  
“Not at all, sit.”  
Catherine took a seat opposite Emma, as the strong sun shone down on them, Emma eyeing her as she looked thought the menu.  
“So?”  
“So what?” Catherine asked.  
“Oh come now darling, you know perfectly well what I’m talking about, you’re date with Liam. I want details, and a lot of them.” She smiled.  
The waiter arrived and took their order, Catherine feeling Emma’s eyes boring in to her. When the man left their table, Catherine looked up, Emma still smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, before taking a sip of the wine that Emma had previously placed in her glass before speaking.  
“He was very charming, nice to talk too okay.”  
“That’s it, what happened?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Catherine, this isn’t just some man I set you up with. He’s Liam Nesson, he’s a big star.”  
“He is and he just wasn’t for me.”  
“You must be joking.”  
“Emma I…”  
“I just don’t understand, you two were perfect for one another. Something must have happened. Did you offend him in some way?”  
“Emma no, look we both decided that there was just no chemistry, okay?”  
Emma eyed her closely, seeing the way Catherine tried to avoid her gaze.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Something happened, I can tell that much. You’re hiding something from me.”  
Catherine ran a hand through her hair, a nervous laugh escaping her lips.  
“Emma I assure you I…”  
“You have a tell my darling.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You have a tell, something you do when you’re not being completely honest with me.”  
“That is just so…what kind of tell?”  
“Well if I told you then you’d stop yourself from doing it and then I’d never know when you were hiding something from me, and you are hiding something?”  
“Look, it’s not my place to say anything.”  
“About Liam?”  
“He confided in me about some things and I’ll just have to leave it there.”  
“You can’t just say that and nothing else.”  
“Emma please.” She warned.  
Emma rolled her eyes, thanking the waiter when he arrived with their meals.  
“Look, you should talk to him. I don’t feel comfortable betraying his confidence, I’m sorry.” Catherine smiled.  
“Oh it’s okay, I understand. I’ll talk to him, I’m sure I can find another lovely man for you.”  
“Emma, I know you want to see me happy and I do appreciate it but, no.”  
“No?”  
“If it’s all the same, I’d prefer to find my own man…if that’s okay?”  
“Fine…I will back off…happy?”  
“Thank you.”  
…  
Liam and Alan were in the kitchen, Liam preparing something for them to eat as Alan sat at the counter watching him.  
“You never said exactly what happened with your date last night.”  
“Didn’t I?” Liam answered, turning to face him.  
“All you said was that she made you realise some things.”  
“I did.”  
“What did she make you realise.”  
“You and Em are so much a like it’s scary.” Liam laughed.  
“Sorry, you don’t have to tell me. I should mind my own business.”  
Alan lowered his head, Liam putting down the spoon before coming over to him, his hand landing on his shoulder.  
“I told her about you, in fact at the start of the date I was quite rude. She’s sitting there telling me about herself and she’s asking me all these questions and I’m completely ignoring her because my mind was…on you.”  
Alan looked up at him, a warm smile on his face.  
“You were thinking about me?”  
“All night, Catherine could sense something was bothering me. She asked me to trust her, tell her what was wrong. She was lovely, a good listener, she was so easy to open up too, I trust her. She won’t repeat anything I told her.”  
“Did you mention me by name?”  
“No, I don’t think it would have mattered to her though.”  
“So she made you realise you loved me.”  
“I think I was beginning to see that anyway, she just gave me the push to do it.”  
“Well I’m glad she did, I’d love to thank her sometime.”  
“We’ll have to see what we can do about that then, won’t we.”  
“Thank you for being here with me.” Alan said quietly.  
“There’s no where I’d rather be than with you.” Liam smiled before he kissed him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
